Can I Get a Refill?
by poeticjustice13
Summary: AU. "I could feel the anger building as I motioned for Demi to explain this atrocity before me. She rolled her eyes and poured me a shot. I stood my ground like a child and crossed my arms, my eyes moving between Demi and that one dude. "Does she do this often?" He asked. All Miley wanted to do was get drunk and then go home. Nick wasn't going to let that happen. Niley.


The moment I feel like I've had too much is usually the moment I know that I need to get home. Usually on shitty days like this, I'd drag myself to the bar as late as possible, hoping to avoid seeing anyone I know as well as giving my roommate Demi the chance to drag my sorry ass home.

This had been going on for a year since I broke up with my asshole, I mean _Australian _boyfriend.

But tonight? Tonight, something was different. Immediately as I dragged my feet into the bar, I knew that tonight, my routine wouldn't cut it. It was nearing midnight, and while Demi was at her usual spot behind the counter, the bar was anything but empty. At the counter sat a broad shouldered character with a buzz cut and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. You'd think that a guy here so late would be drinking his troubles away, but this one was completely sober but nonetheless looked like he could use a drink.

I could feel the anger building as I motioned for Demi to explain this atrocity before me. She rolled her eyes and poured me a shot. I stood my ground like a child and crossed my arms, my eyes moving between Demi and that one dude.

"Does she do this often?" He asked.

My stance faltered as his voice sounded through the empty bar. It was deeper than I expected and somehow I found myself walking over to the counter, making sure to keep my stool a good few feet away from him.

I downed the shot in the same second that I sat down and then took out my phone. Before I could even open my Twitter app, Demi managed to snatch my phone out of my hands and set down a plate of nachos.

"What-" I started.

"We have company, be _polite_." She stressed.

I rolled my eyes and took a glance at the stranger. And then I did a double take.

He was cute. _Like super cute_. After many unfortunate hookups with some pretty weird dudes, I could tell this guy was normal. I wasn't sober but I wasn't drunk enough to the point my judgment was impaired. Something about that smirk on his face made me want to smack him upside the head, but at the same time made me wanna kiss it right off.

"Can I get a refill?" I asked Demi, pointing to the shot.

"As long as you keep talking. _**Socialize**_." She stressed again.

I snorted, but kept my eyes on the stranger, hoping that he'd start the conversation.

Of course he wasn't going to let it be that easy. He sat there staring right back at me, waiting for me to do the same. I wasn't going to just spill my whole life to this guy. Sure, a simple "hi" would suffice but at the same time it was my turf, not his.

"You're not gonna make this easy, are you?" He questioned.

I shook my head just as Demi dropped off my second shot of tequilla.

"Trust me, she never does." Demi cut in.

I shot her a sarcastic smile as she walked back to the back to do her nightly inventory. When I turned back to him, he took a bite out of a fry before turning back to look at me.

"Nick."

"Miley."

My answer was just as sudden and quick as his and I never saw it coming. The word vomit was starting early. I pushed my shot aside and stuff a nacho inside my mouth. The cheesy goodness helped me relax a bit and I could hear myself moan loudly as I opened my mouth to thank Demi for my late dinner.

"No problem. How're your fries, Nick?" she asked.

"Good as always, Dems! Thanks!"

_Dems_? He was on a nickname basis with her? How long has he been coming here? I mean, I'm the only who calls Demi, Dems. Great, I'm already being replaced at work, now I'm being replaced as a friend.

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

"A friend of Demi's, just like you. Usually I come here for lunch." He answered casually.

"Never heard of you." I said instantly.

"Yeah, you have. We've met before. Twice. Once at Demi's birthday last year and then two months after that at my brother's barbeque."

I thought back to both occasions and I scan through each face in the memories but never find him. I shake my head, and he chokes on disbelief.

"Come on. Don't tell me you were so lost on tall, dark, and Australian to remember me?"

My semi-tolerable mood diminished as I heard Liam's description. Here I was, thinking this dude had a chance, but he had to go and ruin it. A wave of nausea was coming over me as I pushed the nachos to the side.

"We don't talk about the A word here. Watch your language Nick!" Demi hissed exasperatedly.

"Australian?"

"_Asshole_." I emphasized.

"Or the name Liam." Demi added.

Nick mumbled an awkward apology as I downed a couple more nachos. The shot was staring me in the face and my fingers twitched in anticipation. But I wanted to be sober enough to actually remember all of this.

"Nick, why are you here?"

"I worked through lunch and this place is on my way back. Plus, Demi always tells me stories about the great Miley Stewart, so I took the opportunity to see you."

"Great, huh? Sorry to disappoint…"

"No disappointment here. I'm enjoying myself."

I scoffed at this dude. Like who does he think he is? Being all nice and shit. He's lucky he doesn't have an accent, or I would take him right now on this bar.

"You don't believe me?"

I took a chance and looked right into his eyes. They were a deep brown color. Nothing more nothing less, but they were nice all the same. They weren't too dramatic like you read in books. They were simple but at the same time trustworthy.

"Why would you be having fun with me? As far as you can tell I'm a mindless drunk trying to get over an ex-boyfriend while bumming drinks off of my best friend." I answered.

"Uh, you best believe that you're going to pay for those!" Demi chimed in from somewhere in the back of the kitchen.

I flipped her off and went on to stuff a couple of nachos in my mouth.

"I know that you are anything but mindless. Demi has told me all about your degrees and I've read some of your writing online. You kick ass and put a lot of other bloggers to shame. You get the point across without being biased." He praised

"Wait, you've read my work?" I asked in disbelief.

I shot off my stool and stomped over to where Demi was. My heels clacked angrily against the wooden floors and I was sure Demi heard me before she even saw me.

She was busy cleaning up the deep frier and didn't bother to look at me.

"Having fun?" She asked, trying ridiculously hard to scrub out a stain.

"Um, who is this kid? He has the nerve to call me smart and appreciate my work! Like the hell? I know I'm smart. I mean who reads my blog other than chicks?"

"Apparently he does. He knew about you before I even told him that. He thinks you're the Madonna of writing or something like that. I don't know, he uses a lot of big words that I'm just not about." she commented, giving up on the stain.

She turned to me and took in my outfit. I knew she wasn't judging but I still felt myself go into defense mode as she took me in.

"Is that my shirt?" She asked.

I look down at my black halter top and rolled my eyes. I bought this top only to have her wear it and never give it back, over two years ago. This is the first time I'm even wearing it since I first tried it on at _Rainbow_.

"I don't know, is it?" I questioned dryly.

"Look, don't go and overanalyze this. This guy has read your most innermost thoughts and still accepts you as is. Can you say that about Li-"

I hold my hand up to stomp her before she goes into the mess that's been driving me to this bar every night in the first place. It's been a year. I know, a year is a long time. I should be over this but I'm just not.

I walked away from her and head out the kitchen as I heard her mutter a quick "_go easy on him". _

I stood at the door watching him for a second. He sat there (eating a few of my nachos) looking completely unfazed by my behavior. If it were Liam, he would've walked away or told me to suck it up because we were in public.

"Don't keep comparing him to Liam. You might find a con in him that was a pro for Liam. Talk to him as Nick, because that's who he is." Demi whispered coming up behind me.

I nodded and pushed the door in, opting to stand behind the bar and pour myself another drink.

"So, how does this work? You magically come here and find out that you're friends with the blogger chick's homie and then what? What's next?"

"You're honest. I like that. That means no bullshit. I'm not here for that." he answered, taking the vodka shot I just poured.

"What if I told you that I was honestly not looking for someone else right now?" _Lie. _I didn't want to think about Liam anymore. I wanted to move on.

"What if I told you that I honestly didn't care?" He answered smoothly.

"Look, sticks and stones can break my bones but words have absolutely no effect on me anymore. Between all the crap I've been through in the last year and the fact that my whole life revolves around finding the right words, you smooth talking me won't get us anywhere." I shot out.

It was uncalled for, yes. But so was arguing with a guy that I've now met three times and to my defense I only remembered the third time merely because it was occurring now.

"I'm not here to smooth talk you. Hell, I'm surprised I'm even talking to you. I like your stuff merely because you're fascinating. My cousin literally worships the ground you walk on because you're so real. Not to mention, you give me pretty good ideas when it comes to songwriting."

"It's nice to know you're using me." I said dryly before taking a shot.

"Don't do that." he said motioning at me.

"I'm over twenty-one. Chill." I answered rolling my eyes

"Look, I don't care if you're taking a shot but I do care when you're trying to act like you don't care. You don't know me but you sure as hell know that if I really wanted to use you, I could've done it already. I don't know why I'm here but I do know that there is a beautiful girl standing behind this bar that I would love to get to know." He finished, a little of breath.

I smiled at him shyly. I made sure to get a glimpse of his eyes and sure enough, the simplicity told me all I needed to know. I walked around the bar and took my seat again. This time I leaned toward him and made sure to catch his eye. I flipped some of my short brown hair over my shoulder before straightening up.

"So, what do you say?" asked Nick.

I smiled before looking towards the back for Demi.

"Yo, bartender!" I yelled.

"What up?" I heard her call out.

Sure enough, Demi poked her head out of the kitchen and looked over at me. Instead of looking at her, I turned to Nick and smiled.

"Can I get a refill?"

* * *

**As always I wanted to keep up with my tradition of updating or posting something new right before the new year hits. Hopefully, 2014 will bring me new inspiration for writing and I'll be back in no time. **

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this. Review, if you'd like.**

**BTW, this was brutally inspired by Elle Varner's song Refill.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to this song. I just own the plot.**


End file.
